1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a portable terminal having a battery pack protected by a battery cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal enables a variety of mobile functions to a user which include an electronic note function such as scheduling, an entertainment function to enjoy multimedia such as music, video, or games, and a communication function such as Internet browsing or voice call. The portable terminal is typically provided with a built-in or a detachable battery pack to supply power for operation.
To replace a battery pack with a new one, the portable terminal must be disassembled which may pose a risk of damage during handling. As such, a user may opt to visit a service center to get the built-in battery pack replaced.
A detachable battery pack may be configured in two ways. One of them is to accommodate a battery cell in a battery casing fabricated with the same material as a housing that constitutes the exterior of a portable terminal (a case configuration). The other is to install a battery pack to a portable terminal and then engage a battery cover on the battery pack to protect the battery pack (a cover configuration). Although a portable terminal having the case configuration is relatively strong, it is not favorable for miniaturization. That is, since the battery pack surrounds the whole battery pack, there is a limit in reducing the thickness and size of the portable terminal. On the other hand, a battery pack having the cover configuration is installed to a portable terminal without using an additional casing. Thus, it is not necessary to increase the sizes of the battery pack and the portable terminal. Also, the battery cover can be fabricated in the form of a plate, which makes cover-type battery packs popular for small-size portable terminals.
Preferably, a battery cover is made thin for realizing a slim terminal. Today, a battery cover as thin as up to 0.7 mm is adopted in a portable terminal and made with a metal material. As the battery cover gets thinner, a force applied to the battery cover during assembling or disassembling the battery cover to or from the portable terminal may cause a permanent deformation to the battery cover. As a result, a distorting force or an external impact may deform a specific part of the portable terminal or a specific structure experiencing a concentrated stress due to the external force.